


Sneak Attack

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak attack snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hart_d at the 2014 camelot-drabble gift exchange and first posted [here](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/670574.html).

The snowball comes out of nowhere, hitting Arthur straight in the chest. He looks around the front yard, but he can't see anyone. There's only the sounds of giggling. Two of them? Arthur listens closely, but he can hear what he thinks is Merlin's laugh. He puts his briefcase back in his car and closes the car door.

"How about we make this a fair fight?" he calls. "You know where I am, but I don't know where you are. If we're playing fair, I need to know where you are."

A few heartbeats pass before Arthur sees a lone pink-gloved hand rise above the small mound of snow in front of the house. He kneels down, back to his car, keeping anyone from trying to sneak up on him. He starts packing snowballs. "On three?"

"How about one?" Hannah yells, standing up and throwing a snowball at Arthur.

He ducks and throws one back at her. She squeals and tries to duck, but her hat falls as the snowball hits it. Arthur grins and waits patiently. When Mordred peeks over the mound, looking for his dad, Arthur throws his next snowball.

"That's two of you!" he shouts triumphantly.

"And here's three!" Merlin says right behind Arthur.

As Arthur turns around, his collar is pulled away from his neck and snow is dumped inside his shirt. He yelps, standing up, and is pelted with two more snowballs. He rolls his eyes upward. "You sneak!"

"You were distracted," Merlin points out with a cheeky grin. "You should've known better."

Arthur narrows his eyes, but he's hit with two more snowballs that makes some of the snow inside his shirt slide down. He shivers and Merlin chuckles. "Focus, Arthur."

"Brat," Arthur says, but it's without heat. 

Merlin shrugs, not at all sorry. "I could make it up to you later?"

An idea starts forming in Arthur's mind. They haven't had much time alone since school let out for the winter break, the kids underfoot all the time. Not that either Merlin or Arthur mind, so much. It's just difficult to find time for a quickie when the kids are around all day. Playing in the snow, however, always tires them out. They usually sleep like the dead after.

"You planned this," Arthur eventually says, smile growing on his face.

Merlin's eyes twinkle. "Maybe I did. I mean, this is your first day of vacation and the kids do like playing in the snow."

Arthur's about to reply when their kids run into him. "Hot chocolate now?" Mordred asks.

"You promised!" Hananah points out.

"After tea, I did," Merlin agrees readily. "Go around to the mud room and take your wet clothes off. And then I want you cleaned up for dinner!"

As the kids race each other to the back, Arthur pulls Merlin in for a kiss. "You sneaky sneak. How about you make this assault up to me and then I reward you for a plan well executed later?"

Merlin grins against Arthur's lips. "And we open one of your presents early?"

Arthur raises his eyebrows. "Will this present help you apologise?"

"You'll have to open it and see," Merlin answers with a wink.

Arthur chuckles and kisses Merlin again. Merlin hums into the kiss. "Tea, first. Then we'll get the kids to bed and I'll show you exactly how I planned to apologise."

"With my present?"

"Of course."


End file.
